The program
Name of the original game: Sin'Doan. Name of the Marthian variation: Akasha (In honour of the well documented passion of Jose for Nephilim) Name of the game created for the Convoy: The Weave *Massive virtual carpet in a building in which all the programmers and most moderators work. But in reality the carpet is just a visual representation of the musti-layered world. However, everyone believes that the carpet (called the weave, like the world, but with a lower-case w) is the real-deal: the heart and soul of the program, and that damaging it or destroying would destroy the game. Hence the weave's access is massively controlled. *The real heart of the Weave is called Arquilia by Jose, and he has mentionned on some occasions to Florence that it is named after the Arquilian galaxi, on Orion's belt. This s a reference to Men-in-black, and old movie that they saw together and liked. *Jose has a cat that follows him sometimes, that he is very proud of, because he says that it is one of his best program, because he uses it as a testing ground for his improvement ideas. He likes to behave as if the cat has no name and no real importance as a pet since "He is not a cat person", but the cat is named Orion, and is a copy of the Orion in MiB. He has a jewelled collar (Orion's belt) that contains the Arquilian galaxy, aka the real heart of the Weave. Orion is constantly in movement in the Weave and so Arquilia is pretty much untrackable (especially since almost no-one even knows that the weave isn't "it"). * A Branch: one of the 6 specific layers of the Weave, created as an independent world in itself, each hosting the conscience of the passengers of one of the 6 ships. They are first named after the names of the 6 ships, but will in time change and be the root of the 6 branches on E3a several centuries later. * Dal'nim: The part of the Weave only accessible to the moderators and programmers, most of them coming from the same ship, but some of them from all ships. It's the service corridor behind the fantasy of the Weave, but for the comfort of the workers, it also starts very soon to have it's own magical feel. It is a shifting place, and only Jose really controls it. It will, on E3a, morph into the part of the weave only inhabited by programs, the 6th branch. * A venn: An area of the Weave where two or more Branches are overlapping, allowing the passengers of more than one ship to modify is and build a blended culture. It is of course also a transit point. Keeping in mind that the Weave is more than 3 dimensioned, so a Venn as in Venn diagram is actually a poor representation of the many multi-influenced areas. * THE Venn (capital V): "Central" area of the Weave, it is an overlapping of all 6 Branches and the central hub for the Convoy. If hosts the bigger celebration grounds, as well as most of the official "buildings". It is where the "house of the weave" is located. * Desmos: Temporary venn acting as a portal connecting several branches. Some important people have the ability to travel with their own Desmos that they open wherever they want and toward any location (Keeping in mind personal space, cultural preferences etc. * Hexad: group of 6 workers, one from each branch, working together toward one task. It is the preferred way of subdividing work, assuring that every group gets the same training, oportnites, information, voice, etc. * Sigil: The identification symbol that is specific to each person on the Convoy, and later in the Weave: It is graphic so it can transcend languages. It is the symbol used to call someone or summon their Shadow.